mighty morphin pokemon Rangers
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and Dawn are at Angel Grove enjoying a vacation away from the fans and made new friends till an evil intergalactic sorceress is threatening the earth as Ash, Dawn, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini formed into an fighting force to save the world (pearlshipping )


**Mighty morphin pokemon Rangers**

 **Chapter 1**

Legends need vacation and the day of the dumpster

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and mighty morphin power Rangers and this is the first one and enjoy pearlshipping**

(Kanto region )

Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony . pokemon are used for battles, contests, dancing and performance but at pallet town there's a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and a blunette wearing a white beanie hat with a pink pokeball logo, black vest with a white shirt, pink skirt and shoes that's right that's Ash ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion of the Kalos region and with him was Dawn Berlitz the famous pokemon coordinator in the jhoto who are heading for a vacation with thier luggage I wonder where are they going

" Ah, this is great Dawn. " Said Ash looking at Dawn with a smile

"Tell me about it we wanted to take a vacation away from the fans. " said Dawn as thier heading to the airport which is at viradian city "it's great that Bloom,is going to watch over pikachu and piplup for us. " said Ash

they're inside the plane "Yeah I always wanted to go to Angel Grove just to enjoy. " Said Dawn as they found thier seats and the plane has take flight to Angel Grove but thier vacation is going to be a new adventure of thier lives

(Space)

In the deep reaches part of space was a shuttle that is heading to the planet as the shuttle landed the two astronauts are out of the shuttle went to explore as they see something at the distance "Hey, look at that! " said the astronaut looking at something that shine. " Let's go." As they're running to the what appeared to be a dumpster "what do you think it is? "As they looked at it "It looks like a giant space dumpster. " then they see the Ruby means one thing "Let's open up." as they touched it and lift it up as the light appeared then hits to the distance and appeared are "EVIL SPACE ALIENS! "

"Let's get out of here. " as the astronauts left

(Laughing )

" All right! We're out! Rita, wake up, wake up we're free. " Said an fat blue monster who is calling thier evil empress known as Rita repulsa Who wwas out of the dumpster

"Ah!"

"Uh - oh, morning breath. Let me give you a mint."

"Good to be free after 10, 000 years! " said the monster who's more of a creator

"Here, you evilness, let me help you.." as the monster let's Rita out of the dumpster till his stupidity let her steps into the puddle" Oh! You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit! Get out of my way monkey face!" As Rita destroyed the dumpster " don't leave you'll miss my coming out party that's when I destroy the nearest planet "said Rita as she looks at earth then laughs

(Angel Grove)

"Angel Grove radio. "

"It's a stupendous Saturday and a big hello goes out to Erie and the kids at the youth Centre gym and juice bar. " Said the announcer as Ash and Dawn are already here in angel Grove and decides to look around at the angel Grove youth center "this is a nice center Ash I do need a good drink. " Said Dawn as they see the juice bar "Let's get some juice Dawn." Said Ash as they're walking to the juice bar as Ernie sees them

"Hi there you two are new here. " said Ernie looking at Ash and Dawn

"Yes we are. " Said Ash

"What will I get for you two. " said Ernie as Ash and Dawn are thinking then made thier pick

"We like a tropical punch! " Said Ash and Dawn as Ernie is going to get it then they seen plenty of teenagers of thier age they even see they have thier own martial arts practice there as Dawn looks at Ash " Ash we should go practice our martial arts after. " Said Dawn as Ash looks at her " Yeah we should Dawn. " Said Ash as they're watching Dawn likes how the one in pink pants is doing gymnastics then Ash and Dawn sees how two friends are good of martial arts as they watched them finished

"Nice recovery, Zack. "

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me Jason. " Said Zack shaking hands with Jason

" This Jason is a good teacher. " Said Ash

" We should ask him for teaching us. " said Dawn then they looked how the girl in pink did the somersault and they clapped for her performance till her and her friend sees "Thanks for the clapping you two. " said the girl as Ash and Dawn looks at them "welcome, you're awesome. " Said Dawn " Thanks I'm Kimberly and this is my best friend trini. " Said Kimberly as her and trini shake hands with Ash and Dawn

" Nice to meet you I'm Ash ketchum. " said Ash

" I'm Dawn Berlitz and it's nice to meet you Kimberly and Trini. " Said Dawn as Jason and Zack sees the girls talking to them " Who's Kimberly and Trini's new friends here?"said Jason as he looks at them " I don't we should meet them. " said Zack as they're walking to them as Kimberly and Trini

"Hey Kim and trini who's your new friends? "Said Jason

"Jason, Zack meet Ash and Dawn " said Kimberly as she looks at Ash and Dawn

" Ash, Dawn this is our friends Jason and Zack. " said Kimberly as they shake hands "nice to meet you Jason me and Dawn saw you martial arts with Zack. " said Ash as Dawn nodded then gives Kimberly an idea "Hey we should teach them martial arts guys. " said Kimberly but that's not a bad idea for Jason

"It's a great idea Kimberly I'll teach our new friends if they want to. " Said Jason as Ash and Dawn smiled

" Of course we want to learn martial arts. " said Ash and Dawn then they see someone coming to them

" Hey, fellas. Who's you friends. " said a teen wearing glasses walks to them in the martial arts uniform

"Yo Billy, they're our new friends Ash and Dawn. And this is Billy you two. " said Zack as they're getting ready for thier first practice "it's nice to meet you Billy. " Said Ash as him and Dawn shakes hand with him "You doing martial arts too? "Said Dawn as Billy is going to talk to them " I'm prepared for my first karate class Ash and Dawn."said Billy as they're ready till they see two boys walking to the youth Centre one was a bulk/fat at one Bieng cool and the other was a skinny fellow but no brains

" Oh,no, look who's here. " Said Trini as Dawn walks to them

"Who are those guy's? " Said Dawn talking to Kimberly and Trini as Kimberly looks at Dawn

"That's Bulk and Skull Dawn. " Said Kimberly as Bulk and Skull looks at Kimberly and Trini

"Hello girls . how about that double date? " said Bulk

" Yeah. What about it? " Said Skull

"Sorry, guys. " said Trini as skull is going to leave till bulk stopped him

"What's a matter? We're not good enough for you? "Said Bulk

"Leave us alone, Bulk. " said Trini

" Oh yeah, make me. " said Bulk

" Yeah! Make me!"said skull as Ash and Dawn are stooding beside Kimberly and Trini

"Hey you heard what trini said "leave them alone. " said Ash

"And go be jerk somewhere else. " said Dawn but which got Bulk angry "someone will teach you two a lesson. " Said Bulk as Zack walks to Ash and Dawn " Hey, you heard what they said." Said Zack "Oh, what you know? The dancer wants to be a fighter. " said Bulk then Kimberly looks at Zack "it's okay, Zack. Ash and Dawn can handle these two. " Said Kimberly as Bulk and Skull now know Ash and Dawn's names "Oh, really . let's show those two newbies some karate. " as Bulk and Skull charges for Ash and Dawn as they dodge and used thier martial arts skills to take them down

"You guys should definitely join Jason ' s karate class. " Said Kimberly as they looked at Ash and Dawn

" It seems you two have learned karate before. " said Trini as Ash and Dawn smiled

" It's true my dad taught karate when I was five he's a good teacher. " Said Ash

" So was my dad. " said Dawn

" Hey, we could have you three to hang out with us friends. " said Zack as him, Kimberly and Trini offer them a hand again

"Friends. " said Ash and Dawn as they're now friends

(Space)

At space at the moon Rita repulsa is spying at earth with her telescope

"Yes, I like it." said Rita repulsa as she calls for Finster "Finster start making putty patrollers. " Said Rita as Finster hears her

"Yes, my queen."

"Lead them down and make earth yours, empress. " Said Goldar

Ash and Dawn are in thier martial arts uniforms as Jason is teaching them some new moves since they learned martial arts as Jason says the moves as Ash,Dawn and Billy are learning well but as Ash and Dawn sees Billy has a problem of catching up then Jason walks to him " Billy, try this. and you two Ash and Dawn " said Jason as the three copies his moves as they're good but "I'm just not good at this."said Billy as Jason looks at him " Billy, don't worry, I mean, even I was a beginner once. " Said Jason as he's back to teaching

"Alright class. What does Martial arts help us develop?"said Jason as Billy raise his hand up "Billy. " Said Jason

" Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline. " Said Billy

"That's good. You memorized that quickly. " Said Jason

"You did great Billy " said Ash

"That's a good speech too. " said Dawn

"Thanks Ash and Dawn " said Billy till they heard Bulk

"Hey, geek. " Said Bulk as they're pushing everyone out of the way

" Teach us how to beat people up." Said Bulk

" Yeah. " Said Skull

" What a bunch of idiots. " said Ash and Dawn as they blushed by saying the same word

"Martial arts was not developed to hurt others. " said Jason

"We did not sign up for a geeky karate class. " Said Bulk

"Okay, Bulk." maybe you're ready for some more advanced training techniques. " Said Jason then looks at Ash and Dawn "Come on up you two. " said Jason as Ash and Dawn walks up "try this. " As they watched Jason did the side kick then looks at them "Side kick." said Jason

"Anything you can do, I can do better, baby." as Bulk did the side kick

"Ready Dawn. " Said Ash

" Ready Ash " said Dawn as they did the perfect side kick as the class clapped for them

" Tornado kick. " Then they watched him do the tornado kick then Bulk is doing the karate kick but end up crashing down as they're laughing including Ash and Dawn " Alright it's your turn you two. " said Jason as Ash and Dawn nodded as they're watching Ash and Dawn then they did a perfect tornado kick and they clapped for them again

"Class dismissed. " Said Jason as they're relaxing "Billy, I'm telling you, for your first lesson you did very well. " Said Jason

" I did? "Said Billy

" Yeah, we were watching you. " Said Kimberly

" I don't know if I've got what it takes. " Said Billy

" You did great Billy " said Ash

" That's right. " said Dawn

" They're right Billy. It's all a state of mind . You don't need to be strong for this. " Said Trini

" It's all up here. " Said Zack as Ernie appeared

"Hey guys, "

"Hey Ernie. " Said both

" Who ordered the spinach juice. " Said Ernie as the earthquake appeared "Oh, no its a earthquake. Everybody, stay calm!." said as the earthquake is happening everywhere people are running all over the streets "Oh, man, must be a big one." Said Zack

" Something tells me this is no earthquake. " Said Billy

"I believe Billy on that. " Said Ash

" Yeah that's true. " said Dawn

(Command center )

"Danger, Danger. It's a big one. We'll all be destroyed. "

" Clam down. . . It's Rita. She's attacking the planet. "

"Ay-yi-yi. What do we do?"

"Bring us seven overbearing and overemotional humans. "

"No. Not that! Not teenagers! "

"That's correct, Alpha. "

"I was afraid of that. " Said alpha as he's teleporting for seven teenagers as Ash, Dawn, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini are felling something is happening

"What's happening? "Said Kimberly

" This is too weird. " Said Trini

"Hold on! "Said Jason as they're been teleported as they're in full speed as they reached at the command center

"Whoa!"said both as they got up and saw the inside

"Where are we? "Said Ash

" I don't know Ash? "Said Dawn

" This isn't exactly the mall, is it? " Said Kimberly as Billy looks around "this place is magnificent. " Said Billy

" I don't get it. how'd we end up here? " Said Zack

" I just want to know where here is." Said Trini

"Maybe the answer's in these controls. " Said Zack as he's going for the controls " I won't do that. " Said Ash as they hear alpha coming "don't touch that. Who Whoa! " as they see alpha trips as Billy runs to him " a fully sentient, multifunctional automation. Never seen anything like it. " said Billy

"Welcome, humans. " Said the Bieng that appeared

"Uh- oh. " Said Kimberly

"So who are you? " said Jason

" Like, what are you? "Said Kimberly

" Are you the one that brought us here? "Said Ash

" That's what we need to know?"said Dawn

"I am zordon, an interdimensional Bieng in a time warp. " Said zordon

"And my name is alpha 5." said Alpha

"Will, like, somebody come back to earth and get me? I'm totally confused. " Said Kimberly

"It's quite simple. This planet is under attack. I brought you here to save it. " said zordon

" Oh yeah, right. " Said Zack

"Ah! A nonbeliever. " said zordon as Ash and Dawn knew what he means

"I don't think it's a joke Zack. " said Ash

"Ah! You and Dawn believe me. Look behind you at the viewing globe Ash. " Said zordon as they're looking at the viewing globe "this is Rita repulsa, intergalactic sorceress who was control the universe. with her henchmen and putty patrollers she plans to conquer earth. " said zordon

"What does all of this have to do with us?"said Trini

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs. " Said zordon

"Dinosaurs? " Said Kimberly as they see something on thier belts so did Ash and Dawn

"Whoa! "said Ash

" What are those? "Said Dawn

" Behold! The key to your power . they're your power morphins. When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name . You will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the power Rangers. " Said zordon

" More? "Said Kimberly

" Metamorphosis. " said Billy

" That means to change. " Said Trini

" That's right." said Ash and Dawn

" As power Rangers you access to a universe of power and will command fighting machines called "Zords". Said zordon

"I don't get it. " Said Trini

" Jason, bold and powerful you shall command the tyrannosaurus dinosaur. " as Jason is the red ranger

"Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the mighty mastodon dinosaur. " as Zack is the black ranger

"Kimberly, graceful and smart the pterodactyl dinosaur shall be yours. " As Kimberly is the pink ranger

"Billy , patient and wise you shall command the powerful triceratops dinosaur. " As Billy is the blue ranger

"Trini, fearless and agile the saber toothed tiger dinosaur will be under your command. " as trini is the yellow ranger

"Ash , will and determination the velociraptor dinosaur is yours to command. " Ash is the silver ranger

" Dawn, faith and believe the Brachiosaurus dinosaur is yours to command. " Dawn is the purple ranger

" Observe the viewing globe. Just as the five of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the power of the dinosaurs which come together to form the mighty megazord. " then zordon looks at Ash and Dawn " your two Zords are special Ash and Dawn the velociraptor zordon will transform into warrior mode as the velociraptor and the brachiosaurus come together to morph into the second megazord. " Said zordon as they see thier megazords

"Power morphers? Megazords? This is just too weird for me. I'll tell you what it's been real but I got to go."Said Zack

" Yeah, see you. " Said Kimberly

" Are you all coming. " Said Zack as he sees Ash,Dawn and Jason didn't move

" Jason!"

What?"

"Let's go, man. " Said Zack

"We're staying. " Said Ash

" What? !"said both

" You heard Ash we're staying with zordon " said Dawn

" Suits yourself. " said Zack As the others left

"Let the power protect you. " Said zordon

"That didn't go very well,did it ay -yi -yi. " said Alpha

"Great he could have sent us back into town. " Said Kimberly as they're walking

(Space )

"Zordon, I'm surprised teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you? Finster, hurry up with those putty patrollers! " Said Rita

"Yes, your evil badness. I'm molding the last ones. "Said Finster

"Those kids will be space dust. "

" And the beauty is if they don't we can always make more. Now into the monster-matic they go." ten seconds should do it. " Said Finster as he activates his monster-matic then there's putties coming

"Now, my putties prepare to get those teenagers. " Said Rita as for Jason and his friends

"Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world. I said we do it. " Said Jason

" Do you really think we can? " Said Trini

" You don't even know what you're talking about. We're talking to a giant floating head. " Said zach

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't left Ash and Dawn. " Said Kimberly

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with. Get the putties. It's time. " said Rita repulsa as she used her staff at them

"Get down!"said Jason

" What was that? "Said Trini as the putty patrollers have appeared then cornered them

" Look out! " Yelled Jason As the pputties grabbed Kimberly till

" Hey ugly. " said Dawn as she leaped and punched the putty as one was behind her

"I don't think so. " said Ash did a side kick at the putty

" Ash and Dawn " said Kimberly

Zack help us out. " said Ash

" These two are mine. " said Zack as there's a fight as they're fighting the putty patrollers. Ash and Dawn are kicking thier butts as they keep fighting "the more we hit them the more they keep getting up. " Said Ash as he side kicked the putty "I'll say those putties should be pile of rocks. " said Dawn as they tried to win but Jason, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Trini were send to the side as the putties send Ash and Dawn to them "This day is too weird. " Said Kimberly

" What do we do now? "Said Trini as Ash and Dawn remember thier power morphins

"We gonna use our power morphins. " said Ash

" Ash is right we must. " Said Dawn

" Zordon said these power morphers gives us power." said Jason

" Let's do it! " said Ash

(Morphin time)

"Velociraptor! "

" Brachiosaurus! "

" Mastodon! "

" Pterodactyl! "

" Triceratops! "

" Saber toothed tiger! "

" Tyrannosaurus! "

" Power Rangers! "

"Zordon, they made the Metamorphosis! "Said alpha

"Good. Teleport them to Angel Grove City. Rita just sent down Goldar. " Said Zordon

"Right away zordon. " Said alpha as they're been teleported "were are we going? "Said Kimberly

We're going to save the world. " Said Jason

"Well so much for our vacation Dawn. " Said Ash

" That's true " said Dawn

( go go power Rangers )

"All right, let's do it. " said Ash

" Hi-ya! "Said all as they see Goldar appeared with his putty patrollers "get them! " Said Goldar as the putty patrollers are charging as the power Rangers are fighting them Ash and did the double side kick as Rita sees all this she wasn't happy "your stupid putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits. " Said Rita

"How about making Goldar big?"

" I always have to do everything myself. Finster, I'll deal with you later! " said Rita

"Oh,dear, "said Finster

"Magic wand make my Goldar grow!"as Rita throws her wand to the earth then hits the earth's crust S's the lava was rising then they see Goldar was huge

"Whoa! that's one huge monster . " Said Ash

"Talk about a growth spurt " said Dawn

" Look at him,he's huge! " Said Jason as Goldar is wrecking the city

"Back off, fang face. "

"The good guys are here. "

" Get off our planet."

" We're the power Rangers! "

" And we're not backing down "

"And we don't give up. " said Ash

"Till it's over ugly. " Said Dawn as Goldar is going to strike

"Dinosaur power!"said Ash, Dawn and Jason as the tyrannosaurus zordon rises from the ground, mastodon zord appears from the artic, triceratops zord is charging from the desert, the saber toothed tiger zord was running from the forest, pterodactyl zord have risen from the volcano at the mountains was a silver velociraptor running fast down to the mountains and last the jungle was a purple brachiosaurus coming from the vines and heads for the battle "Yeah! All right! " as the power Rangers jumped inside thier Zords

"Log on! "Said Ash, Dawn and Jason

"Zack here, this is kicking! "

This is Billy let's go!"

Trini, here ready!"

"Hey, nice stereo. "

"Megazord power on! "Said Jason as the Zords are ready to transform "trini here I can drive this thing! " As the saber toothed tiger zord have changed "affirmative, me too. It's like second nature to me. " as the triceratops is complete then they're connect on to the tyrannosaurus the mastodon have form into cannons as they into tank "all right guys let get him. " Said Jason as Goldar strikes at them "You and your weapons are no match for me. " said Goldar as Ash and Dawn appeared with thier velociraptor and brachiosaurus Zords " Let's strike him " said Ash as his velociraptor zord strikes Goldar " Hey Goldar care for some lasers. " said Dawn as the brachiosaurus zord fires the lasers at him then Goldar fights back and hits the velociraptor and brachiosaurus Zords "hang on, Ash and Dawn. " Said Jason as they fire the lasers at Goldar" Yeah! Zap him again! " as they fire at Goldar again "Let's send this guy back where he came from. "As the tank stopped "All right, guys, power it up. Activating the megazord battle mode. As Jason activates the system " megazord sequence has been initiated "as the tank was lifted up and stand in two legs then the pterodactyl zord have formed intothe chest piece then the tyrannosaurus zord's head formed an megazord head as soon as the chest piece was connect "megazord activated " as the megazord is activated Goldar is ready to fight as he strikes at the megazord then the velociraptor and brachiosaurus Zords are back to action

"Alright time to change the velociraptor zord into warrior mode! "Said Ash as the velociraptor zord is changing the legs formed as arms, the tail has formed into legs then the velociraptor zord's head have switched into the chest and head as they're coneected "warrior mode activated "as the velociraptor warrior mode is active as he strikes Goldar " it's my turn fire. " said Dawn as her brachiosaurus zord fires the lasers at Goldar gives the megazord enough time to battle "Ash let's get ready for the next phase. " said Dawn

"Right! Activating the megazord ." as Ash and Dawn activates thier megazord "megazord sequence has been initiated " as the brachiosaurus zord has formed into pieces the legs are connected to the velociraptor warrior Mode ' s legs, other two legs formed as arms to the Velociraptor warrior mode ' s arms, then the back forms into the chest piece as the brachiosaurus zord's head forms an helmet then connects to the warrior mode's head as the chest is connected "magazord activated. " as the Rangers sees thier megazord

"Whoa! " Said both

"Now that's a awesome megazord Ash " said Dawn

" Now let's take out Goldar. " Said Ash as the two megazords are fighting Goldar then Goldar fights back as the battle continues then Ash and Dawn's megazord did the tornado kick at Goldar as he hits to the ground "nice move Ash and Dawn " said Kimberly as Ash and Dawn nodded

"Yes but that blow didn't even phase him. " said Billy as they see Goldar getting back up

"He's coming at us!"Said Jason

" Brace yourselves!" said Ash as Goldar hits the two megazords

" Oh "said both

" Hang on!"said Jason

" That's right. " said Ash

" Don't give up till it's over! " Said Dawn as they see Goldar with his sword as they're continue to fight "you fools will pay! "Said Goldar

"Power sword! "Said Jason as the power sword falls from the sky and hits the ground then the megazord picks it up

"Active our power sword! "Said Ash as thier megazord picks up the power sword who formed from the brachiosaurus zord's long neck as the two are ready with thier power swords "Ah, this isn't over . I'll be back. " Said Goldar as he retreats the power Rangers have won the battle against Rita repulsa and her henchmen

"We did it. " said both

"I bet Rita repulsa is getting a headache " said Ash

"You said it Ash." said Dawn but they're right

"I can't believe they beat us!"Said Rita repulsa

"This is all your fault, squatt. " Said baboon as he hits squatt

"Goldar you failed. " Said Rita

" It won't happen again, empress. " Said Goldar

(Back at the command center )

Everyone was celebrate of thier first victory till they heard zordon "congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have become power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power : first never use your power for personal gain: second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you : and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may not know you are the power ranger."said zordon

"Oh, wait a second. " Said Zack

" What is it? "Said zordon

"I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time. " said Zack

"Luck have nothing to do with it. " Said Ash

"Ash is right you seven make as fine group of superheroes as there has ever been."said zordon

" No way."said Kimberly

"You've had extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you. "

"Yeah, all right. I'm in. "

" Me, too."

" You can count on me. "

"Affirmative. "

" I'm going to enjoy this. " said Ash

" That's right we just got another villain to face. " said Dawn

" I don't know. The outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets tangled inside the helmet. I don't think I can do it. " Said Kimberly

(Everyone protests )

"Not!"said Kimberly as they're laughing from her joke till it hits Trini's mind about Ash and Dawn " Hey wait you two were the Ash ketchum and Dawn Berlitz the famous pokemon trainer and coordinator in the regions. " said Trini as the group were surprised that they're friends with the famous pokemon trainer and coordinator in thier regions

"That's us " said Ash and Dawn

"What bring you guys at angle Grove in the first place I wonder? "Said Jason as Ash and Dawn told them

"Trying to get away from the fans. " said Ash

" Yeah we needed a vacation till we learn that Rita repulsa has wrecked it. " said Dawn

"Ash, Dawn your secret is safe from us and you guys are going to stay for a while. " said Kimberly

"Of course we are." Said Ash

" Yeah we're the power Rangers right. " Said Dawn

" Let's do it! "Said Jason as they put thier hands and

"Power Rangers! "Said both

 **that's it of the chapter of mighty morphin pokemon Rangers I made Ash into the silver ranger with his velociraptor zord. Dawn into the purple ranger with her brachiosaurus zord that can combine into thier own megazord thanks to a friend that helps me with the crossover enjoy and get ready for chapter 2 soon and that's all for now**

 **Reviewi**


End file.
